


The Brothers of the House of Black

by kwardart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Because I am evil, Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Platonic Love, Siblings, Snuggling, abuse reference, it's soft and then it hurts, sibling platonic love, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwardart/pseuds/kwardart
Summary: Sirius and Regulus Black had learned at a very young age to fear physical contact but at least they had each other.
Kudos: 12





	The Brothers of the House of Black

Sirius and Regulus Black had learned at a very young age to fear physical contact. The sharp pinches when they spoke out of turn, the hits on the head when they weren’t paying attention to their tutors, the slaps from hands covered in family rings that they were suppose to inherit one day. 

But there was one connection that didn’t frighten the boys. Late in the night, when the dark House of Black was quiet expect for the wind creaking against its’ walls. After a long day of yelling or discipline or if the nightmares were a little too real they would seek some amount of comfort. 

When Regulus woke from a nightmare, Sirius was already awake after hearing his brother through his wall. Quiet enough to be heard only by Sirius and not by their parents, just down the hall. So Sirius would pull off his covers, grab the hidden night light under his bed that shone astronomically correct stars all over the ceiling, and refluff the pillows. He would get from bed, opening his door as quietly as possible. Through the crack in Regulus’s door there were staring large watery eyes. Regulus would slowly go to Sirius’s room. Sirius would tuck Regulus in but Reg would always lean his head onto Sirius’s chest. And then with a quiet but soothing tone, Sirius would point out stars and say their names and stories. Even if he didn’t know the names, Sirius would make them up until Regulus was fast asleep in his arms. 

When Sirius woke from a nightmare, he would wipe his face on his nightshirt and walk quickly towards his brothers room. Not caring if anyone heard. Regulus hardly ever woke as Sirius came in, but would simple sigh slightly as Sirius would throw an arm around him and curl against him. Breathing away the tears that wanted to come forth so badly.

As they got older, they both slowly stopped seeking this comfort with each other. Sirius had taken to cuddling with the other Muraders when his nightmare felt all too real. But Regulus. Regulus had no one, and would often curl in a ball hugging himself. Breathing away the nightmares that were coming more and more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans rights are human rights.   
> Also, this is an old fic I wrote a few years ago but I felt like sharing it on this wonderful site!


End file.
